This invention relates to machine noise control mechanisms, and more particularly, to low noise active tracking idler systems, for use in a wide variety of machines, for example, copier/printers.
Excessive noise from machines, such as, copier/printers in working environments has been an irritant to users from the advent of such machines until the present day. One of the major contributors to machine noise has been found to be timing belt systems which consist of belts, pulleys and idlers. Within these systems, idlers are one of the key sources of noise. At low speed, noise from an idler was as high as that of the timing belt and pulleys combined. At higher speeds, the noise level of an idler has been found to be an order of magnitude higher as shown in FIG. 1. A major source of sound is caused by impact between the idlers and mounting mechanisms. This is induced by the walking of the belts, as well as, the irregularities along the flat side of the belts. Part of the noise generated will be emitted. The rest will be transmitted, amplified and radiated through the frame, panels and covers.